


Accidental Encounter -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Clubroom, Hot, Karasuno, Koshi Sugawara - Freeform, Koushi - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Spicy, Switch Sugawara Koshi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature themes, sugawara - Freeform, sugawara koshi - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Clutching you closer, he swallowed the lump in his throat- trying to push away the loud moan that he knew was trying to emerge. 'Mmm~ fuck... (y/n)... I can't...' Each word was said between breaths, and you weren't in much better shape."Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified (However It's Sort of Implied, Please Ignore It🙏🏾)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Switch Suga x Switch (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy💋
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Accidental Encounter -| Gender Not Specified |-

_"Oi, Suga! You mind locking up tonight? I have to go help the girls' club with something."_

_Nodding, he gave Daichi a thumbs up. He was the last to leave and started heading towards the gym doors._

_"Are you leaving?"_ _You said, clearly out of breath._

_"Oh, hey (y/n)! Is there something you needed?"_

_Dipping your head, you had been dreading to ask the question._

_"D-do you think you can t-teach me? How to play Volleyball."_

_Shocked by the sudden request, he hesitated slightly before smiling._

_"Sweetheart, of course I'll teach you. I was just about to lock up but we can practice for a bit first."_

_Jumping up and kissing his cheek, you took your bag and ran into the gym- Suga following close behind._

_"You mind rallying with me a little so I can see what areas need work?"_

_You nodded, picking up a ball you liked from the closet. You weren't too bad, you were able to keep the ball up in the air- even if your form wasn't the best._

_"You tend to have the ball go straight up in the air a lot. Try not to sit back in your squat. Lean forward a little, like this-"_

_Your cheeks flushed red as he came up behind you. You both had recently started dating and any slight touch was enough to make you nervous. Pushing your upper back forward, he gripped your waist with his free hand._

_"There, much better! You got that?" Looking at you, he realized you were flustered and his face immediately started turning red._

_"Heh, okay- let's try again."_

_Picking up the ball, he went back to his spot to start up again. In an effort to forget about how close he just was to you, you were really focused on the ball._

_"(Y/n), if I didn't know any better I'd say that you already know how to play!"_

_Jolting your head up, you saw him smiling and rubbing the back of his head._

_"It is getting pretty late tho, if you want we can practice again tomorrow! If Daichi doesn't train us too hard, haha. You can change in the club room"_

_Beaming up, you took the keys and thanked him- making your way to there. You took your bag you brought and started changing into some less sweaty clothes. However, you'd been daydreaming which made you take longer than usual. Standing in only a sports bra and spandex, you couldn't get the fact that Suga had his arm around your waist out of your head._

_"Sweetheart, I just finished locking up-"_

_Your eyes flew wide open as you turned around to see Suga standing there in the door frame._

_"Omg! I- I didn't mean to- sumimasen!"_

_Before he was able to close the door, you called out to him- both of your faces burning up._

_"I-It's fine... you don't have to leave."_

_Clearly shocked, Suga came back in and sat down- trying his hardest not to stare. You turned back around, unable to believe the words that came out of your mouth, and tried to hurry. Because you were in such a rush, you didn't hear Suga come up behind you._

_"(Y/n)... you're fucking gorgeous...."_

_His hands crept onto your waist and he buried his face into your neck. Your breathing heavied as he wrapped his arms around and trailed up your stomach, kissing your shoulder in the process._

_"S-Suga..."_

_Turning you around, he didn't let you finish, but kissed you instead. The heat radiating from his body enveloped you. You couldn't move, you didn't want to. The kiss was passionate and addicting... you wanted more. Bringing your arms up, you rested one on his shoulder while using the other to hold the side of his face. A few seconds felt dragged into hours, you never wanted it to end. Moving down, he kissed from your jaw, to your neck, to your chest- leaving butterflies as the only thing left in your stomach. Looking up at you as if for permission, his eyes sparkled. He wanted it just as bad as you did. You nodded, allowing him to stand back up and take off his shirt. The next actions happened before you could even process them. Next thing you knew was that he was on the floor sitting up against the wall and you were in his lap- kissing him. His hands running all over your back, everywhere he touched left tingling. Skillfully using his hands, he guided your hips hard forcing breathy moans from the both of you. Clutching you closer, he swallowed the lump in his throat- trying to push away the loud moan that he knew was trying to emerge._

_"Mmm~ fuck... (y/n)... I can't..."_

_Each word was said between breaths, and you weren't in much better shape._

_"Suga... just hurry and put it in already!"_

_Without hesitating, he eased himself in- his moan finally escaping._

_"Sweetheart... it's... it's too good. Fuck~ you're too good."_

_Digging your hand into his hair, you pushed his face into your chest and threw your head back in pleasure. He had only just entered you and you both were already about to release. Bouncing up and down to the rhythm Suga set, you were reaching your climax quickly. His mouth opened and the hunger in his eyes was prominent. He licked and sucked everywhere he was able to reach, his movements shaky. Biting hard on your collarbone, it signaled that he was at his limit._

_"I can't... oh fuck... (y/n)!"_

_He came, you following right after. However you didn't stop there._

_"W-What are you doing? Sweetheart... shit! I can't take it Ahh~"_

_Both of you turning into a moaning mess, he came again and rested his head back on the lockers. You and him now drained. "_

_Yeah (y/n), we should definitely practice together more often..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alll🤚🏾🤚🏾🤚🏾 I'm proud of this one, lmaooo. I really hope you liked it. I tried adding more details and elongating the sex scene itself. I know I usually make them short, so with this one I wanted it to be different. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope that both this and "Twister" made up for me missing last Monday!


End file.
